In The End
by gabrielgamer27
Summary: No se lo sucedio, o lo que me paso, no se en donde estoy, o porque estare aqui... aunque, de una cosa estoy seguro, no puedo dejar las cosas asi, tengo que hacer algo por este mundo, este es el momento, asi es como comienza.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis lectores! ¿como estan? yo aqui lidiando con la crisis de venezuela, ademas de que ahora me encuentro un poco mal de salud... pero bueno, dejando de lado eso, aqui les vengo con una nueva historia... ya se, ya se, se que dije "la proxima historia que actualizare sera la de En Un mundo Diferente"...pero, no me dio la gana XD.

Pero ya, esta historia la hago porque, no podia sacarmela de la cabeza!, despues de que vi una historia por hay, en donde el prota era mi personaje favorito de dbz (vegetto)... y siertamente, no fue de mi agrado... decidi crear mi propia historia, con vegetto como prota!, bueno, que comienze este fic.

No me pertenecen Dragon ball z o High School DXD son propiedad de sus creadores.

-persona hablando-

" _pensamientos o sueños_ "

- **Dragon hablando** -

( **ATAQUE** )

 **CAPITULO 1:Salvacion.**

Dolor...

Era lo unico que podia sentir.

Esa sensacion desagradable, invadia todo mi cuerpo.

Mi mente estaba nublada, no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

O lo que me habia pasado.

Solo recordaba lo que habia sucedio hace apenas unos momentos.

Si, lo recuerdo con claridad, le estaba dando una verdadera paliza a majin buu.

Jeje... debo admitirlo, el resultado de la fusion con esos arcillos resulto ser mas poderosa de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

Aunque, eso no me importaba ahora.

Segui recordando.

Si no me equivoco, lo ultimo que recuerdo era que estaba dandole su merecido a super buu, quien en ese momento estaba tan desesperado como podia estarlo.

Pero, luego sucedio algo.

Lo siguiente que sucedio fue que ese maldito exploto en ira, elevo su poder en gran medida, lo que provoco que muchas puertas dimencionales se abrieran, yo intente detenerlo... pero, despues de eso no recuerdo mas nada.

Me confundi de inmediato.

No sabia en donde estaba, o porque estaba herido, intente moverme, pero no podia, esta era la primera vez desde que naci que sentia este dolor.

Esto era inautido.

-r-rayos... ¿que fue lo que s-sucedio?-me pregunto mirando hacia arriba.

Lo que pude ver era un cielo oscuro y nublado, parecia que iba a llover.

Me pregunte ¿estare en la tierra?... no lo sabia, pero algo me decia que no.

Girando mi rostro a un lado, pude ver el lugar en donde me encontraba.

Todo estaba destruido...

Podia ver como humo salia de los alrrededores, parecia como si una explocion habia destruido el lugar hace poco.

Me pregunte ¿que pudo haber causado todo esto?.

Aunque de todas formas, era algo que me importaba poco.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, cambie mi vista de nuevo al cielo oscuro.

Era lo unico que se me ocurrio, ya que no podia moverme debido a mis heridas.

Cerre mis ojos.

No sabia si este era mi fin

Pero de serlo, tenia que admitirlo.

Era sin duda patetico.

Yo, el ser mas poderoso del universo, muerto de esta forma... jejeje, si buu estuviera aqui de seguro se burlaria de mi.

Eso me hiso pensar una cosa.

¿Que le sucedio a buu?.

¿Estara vivo?.

¿Estara muerto?.

¿Que le sucedio a ese maldito asesino?... bueno, no es como si esto mi importara realmente buu.

Despues de todo, en el estado en el que estoy no creo que pudiera hacer algo.

Creo que al final, el haberme confiado de esa forma fue sin duda un grave error.

Si, sin duda lo fue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-por aqui!-

Abri mis ojos de inmediato.

Escuche la voz de alguien.

Mas precisamente la de una mujer.

Dirigi la mirada hacia el lugar en donde escuche la voz.

Hay los pude ver.

Y siertamente me confundi.

Eran dos personas, me especificamente un hombre y una mujer.

Los que me confudio de ellos era su apariencia, los dos eran rubios, tenian una extraña vestimenta, pero lo que mas me confundio.

Era que los dos tenian alas.

El hombre rubio, quien no parecia tener mas de 20 años, era muy bien parecido, tenia lo que parecia ser una especie de armadura/tunica de color oro , aunque no se si era realmente eso, en su mano cargaba lo que parecia ser una espada hecha de luz, en su espalda tenia 6 pares de alas de color blanco-dorada resplandeciente, los ojos del rubio eran de color verde.

Por otra parte, me quede atraido hacia la mujer.

Era muy hermosa.

Mejor dicho, era la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto, su cabello era rubio, largo y risado, una figura exuberante y un buen par de pechos, llebava puesto una armadura parecida a la del rubio, aunque esta era una version femenina, de todas formas, era sin duda hermosa, la rubia tenia 6 pares de alas en su espalda, que al igual que el rubio eran de color blanco-dorado, los ojos de la mujer eran de color azul.

Y los dos, tenian halos en la cabeza.

Me pregunte ¿acaso ya habia muerto? porque de ser asi, no lo note... digo, solo los muertos tienen halos en la cabeza.

¿No es asi?.

Bueno, de todas formas, los dos individuos se acercaron a mi, al estar lo suficiente mente cerca, pude ver como la espada de luz que tenia el rubio desaparecio de su mano.

-vaya... nunca me hubiera esperado esto-comento el hombre con alas, mientras me miraba-¿quien es este hombre?-el rubio pregunto con un todo de imprecion, por otra parte, la mujer a su lado se acerco mas a mi, en su cara pude ver una mueca de preocupación.

-el aun esta consiente... pero esta muy mal herido-la mujer comento mientras me miraba, pude ver sus ojos, eran de un hermoso color azul, que me miraban con preocupacion, por un momento me perdi en su mirada, pero me detuve cuando ella miro al rubio-...creo que deveriamos ayudarlo, hermano-le mujer le sugirio al rubio con alas, quien al parecer era su hermano, yo por mi parte me dedique a guardar silencio, no entendia lo que estaba pasando.

-¿que dices, Gabriel? no sabemos quien es este hombre, no sabemos a que grupo pertenece, seria arriesgado hacer eso... y mas con esta guerra-el hombre le replico a la mujer, quien alparecer se llamaba Gabriel, pero, yo me confundi mas por sus palabras.

¿Guerra?.

¿Pertencer a un grupo?.

No sabia a lo que se referia este sujeto con alas.

Cada vez me confundia mas y mas.

Pero olvidando eso, puder ver como la mujer le envio una mirada un tanto molesta al tipo con alas.

-estas diciendo ¿que simplemente hay que dejarlo aqui y que muera?-ella le pregunto con un tono de reproche, pude ver como el tipo con alas se impresiono un poco por el tono de la mujer-ademas... no creo que el pertenesca a ninguna de las tres facciones, no parece ser un demonio, no siento poder demoniaco viniendo de el... y sin duda no es un angel caido, por lo no creo que haya inconveniente si lo ayudamos-

Escuche como la rubia le dijo esas palabras a su hermano, yo me senti un poco agradecido por eso, realmente necesito ayuda, si no, podria morir.

Aunque, algo que dijo me llamo la atencion.

No supe a que se referia con demonios o angeles caidos.

Algo me decia, que no estaba muerto, y mas aun.

Que ya no estaba en la tierra.

-pero aun asi, no sabemos quien es...o lo que es, desde mi punto de vista no parece que sea un humano, ademas... no se si te abras dado cuenta, pero se puede sentir un raro poder viniendo de el, no se si seria sensato involucrarnos con alguien desconocido-el hombre rubio le aconsejo a la mujer, quien fruncio un poco el seño, vi con curiosidad como el sujeto con alas bajo un poco la mirada ante esa accion.

-¿no crees que estas siendo un poco egoista? recuerda lo que dijo nuestro padre, nos dio la tarea de ver que fue lo que sucedio aqui ¿recuerdas?, si vamos al cielo y le dices que dejamos a este hombre aqui y en estas condiciones, dime ¿que crees que hara hermano?... te lo pido, no podemos dejar a este hombre asi como asi...-ella le pidio a su hermano con una mirada seria, vi como el hombre solo suspiro un poco antes de asentir.

-esta bien... si es asi como lo vez, entonces lo hare-el le respondio con una suave sonrisa, le mujer de cabello risado tambien sonrio-... pero, despues de que se recupere... tendremos que interrogarlo, como ye te dije no sabemos quien es, o lo que es...-el hombre le dijo con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, pude ver como la mujer solo asintio, y acto seguido, se acerco a mi, y con un poco de cuidado me cargo co sus brazos.

-¿q-que h-haces?-yo le pregunte en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara, pense, que el solo mover mis labios me causaba dolor.

¿asi de herido estare?.

Aunque olvidando eso, la mujer, que parecia un poco sorprendida, me miro por un momento, antes de responder.

-no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a curar esas heridas-la rubia me contesto con un tono amable, yo me sorprendi un poco por esa respueta... pero por alguna razon, sentia que debia confiar en ella.

Talvez era el dolor que estaba sintiend, o talvez, por el hecho de que ella era realmente hermosa.

No lo se.

De todas formas, eso era irrelevante ahora, senti una sensacion extraña.

Yo conocia esa sensacion.

Me quedaban pocos segundos antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

Mire el rostro de la mujer por un momento, no podia negar que era muy hermosa, y mas aun estando de cerca, queria decirle algo... pero no sabia que.

Senti mis parpados pesados.

Todo se empezo a oscurecer... hasta aqui llego ¿eh?

Cerres mis ojos otra vez.

Cai en la inconciencia.

No si antes, escuchar el sonido de alas aleteando.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR.**

ohhhh... extraño primer capitulo, lo se, pero el siguiente sera menos extraño XD... pero hablando en serio ¿que les parecio? escribi este cap en menos de 15 minutos (les dije que no podia quitarmelo de la cabeza) asi que no se sorprendan si ven errores de ortografia.

por otra parte, como algunos ya se habran dado la idea, Gabriel (no yo) sera la pareja de Vegetto, esto se me ocurrio despues de ver la novela 18 de high school dxd (si, apenas voy por hay)ademas de que, me atrae un poco el personaje Gabriel, no solo por el hecho de que a muchas personas la quieren, si no tambien que compartimos nombre, y curiosamente, a mi me pusieron Gabriel en honor al Arcangel Gabriel... curioso lo se, talvez por esa razon me cabreo cuando en los fic´s la ponen en el harem de un personaje que no me gusta.

en fin, esta historia no sera como las otras, sera narrada por el prota y no por mi, ya que siempre he querido hacer una historia asi, ademas de que eso le da mas detalle, se parece a la novela ligera de dxd, ya saben, es narrada por el prota.

bueno, eso es todo, si les gusto o no les gusto la historia, diganmenlo, me gusta resibir criticas tanto positivas como negativas (solo quiero que escriban XD).

 **¡SUPER IMPORTANTE!** :Ultimamente me he sentido muy mal, tengo dolor de cabeza, me siento debil, cansado, con frio y sueño, malestar general, y ganas de vomitar... sintomas claros de una anemia o desnutricion, y si se preguntan por que lo se, bueno, esta es la segunda vez que me da, y los sintomas son iguales o peores, y las razones por la que tengo esto son sensillas, la comida y otros recursos estan escaseando o estan muy caros!, y soy propenso a cosas como la anemia o desnutricion, asi que una cosa llevo a la otra y ¡BOMM! algo hiso click y ahora estoy enfermo... asi que no podre actualizar hasta que me cure de esto... que posiblemente sea dentro de varias(muchas) semanas.

hasta entonces, GabrielGamer27...


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA QUE TAL! mis lectores aqui esta el segundo cap de **in the end** ("en el fin" para los que no saben ingles)... sorry si tardo, es solo que en donde estoy no hay wifi! carajo!.

bueno, primero...ALELUYA! porfin me cure de mis dolores migrañosos, despues de un jodido mes sufriendo con esta vaina...ufff...grasias a dios, aunque las buenas noticias no terminan hay, como veran, a mi pc le instale windows 10 pro y tengo 3 nuevos juegos, que son: F.3.A.R, Darksider y Resident evil 6, y debo admitir que son exelentes juegos, un poco dificiles, pero buenos.

y otra cosa, en estos momentos estoy en el estado tachira! (cerca de colombia), y alparecer la crisis aqui no pego tan fuerte.

por otro lado, noto que mi otro fic: the lost warrior(el de goku) esta ganando bastante fama... con solo dos capis ya tiene mas de sesenta comentarios... y eso que aun esta comenzando.

pá los que comentaron:

 **lozato** :bueno... grasias, de verdad me impresiono que fueras el primero en comentar, se nota que eres como yo, siempre esta metido en XD... pero bueno, sobre tus preguntas... tendras sus respuestas a medida que avanza en fic... nahh, estan al final del cap.

 **maxigiampieri2012** :wow... el que siempre lo veo comentando muchos fic, es bueno que te guste, (y solo esta comenzando jeje) y grasias por tus palabras amigo, ya me recupere...y sobre lo de venezuela, bueno, creo que el pais ya esta perdido! digo, todo lo que hace termina en una cagada, mira los Clap, comenzaron como caballo blanco y terminaron como burro cansado.

 **Gogeta64:** grasias...y por cierto ya me cure.

 **broly999:** jaja... bueno, esas preguntas tendras su respuesta al final del cap.

 **james anderson:** si, que mala suerte...sobre mi otro fic, bueno, aunque no lo creas es el que mas estuve planeando, solo que no me he puesto a escribir, aunque te puedo decir algunas cosas, vegetto estara en gensokyo como visitante, ayudara a reimu y marisa a resolver los insidentes que ocurriran hay, ya sabes, como el insidente de la neblina o el de las flores, todo lo que sucedio a partir de touhou 5 hasta el 14.

 **Superheros315** : grasias... y aqui tienes.

 **loko89772** : grasias.

aqui el cap.

No me pertenecen Dragon ball z o High School DXD son propiedad de sus creadores, que son Akira Toriyama y Ichiei Ichibumi... este ultimo que se pudra en el infierno :D.

-persona hablando-

" _pensamientos o sueños_ "

- **Dragon hablando** -

( **ATAQUE** )

.

.

.

.

.

.

." _ **Toda la escritura es inspirada por Dios, y útil para enseñar, para redargúir, para corregir, para intruir en justicia**_ **"**

 **_2 Timoteo 3:16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 2:En Blanco.**

¡!...-desperte de golpe en ese momento.

Y enseguida, una luz me golpeo en los ojos.

Puse una de mis manos sobre ellos para que la luz no pudiera fastidiarmelos mas.

Levante un poco mi cuerpo.

Pero al hacerlo, algo de inmediato pude notar.

En primer lugar.

-que fue lo que sucedio?-me pregunte mientras me ponia la mano en la cabeza, la cual en ese momento me dolia un poco, pero me olvide de eso enseguida, luego deje escapar un pequeño suspiro.-esos sujetos... _esa mujer_ -

Empeze a recordar.

Si, los recuerdos aun se encontraban frescos en mi mente, en especial... a esa hermosa mujer rubia.

Aunque, deje ese pensamiento para despues, una pregunta se formo en mi mente.

 _-¿en donde... estoy?-_ fue la pregunta que me hise al ver a mi arrededor.

Era una habitacion.

Tenia paredes blancas, tenia un aire de hospital.

Y tambien, pude notar que tenia una cama, en donde yo en ese momento me encontraba recostado.

-eh?...-algo llamo un poco mi atencion, pude ver que mi vestimenta habia cambiado.

Ya no tenia ese traje que fusionaba caracteristicas de las ropas de vegeta y kakarotto.

En vez de eso, tenia una camisa manga corta y unos pantalones... completamente blancos.

Pude notar tambien que esta descalso, y pude sentir varias vendas por debajo de mis ropas.

Esto me confundio un poco.

Puse una mano en mi oreja.

Queria ver si aun los tenia.

-hmmm... _aun los tengo_ -pense, al darme cuenta que aun tenia los arcillos.

Empeze a mirar a mi alrrededor.

Pude ver una puerta blanca en la pared derecha del cuarto.

Dicha puerta era un poco dificil de distinguir, ya que la habitacion era completamente blanca, era un poco dificil de verla, lo unico que se veia claramente era la perilla de la puerta, que era de un color dorado.

Acto seguido, movi mi cuerpo hacia un lado de la cama.

Me sente en la orilla de esta.

Mire mis manos por un momento.

Hasta que...

 **FIUNNNNNNNNNN!**

Cree una esfera de ki en ellas.

Noto en ese momento algo.

-hmp... mis poderes han aumentado... debo admitirlo, esto si que es tener suerte... creo que al final tener sangre saiyajin si sirve de mucho-pense con una ligera sonrisa, sin duda debo darles las grasias a esos dos gerreros.

-pero...-me levante de la cama, podia sentir un ligero dolor en mis articulaciones, de seguro era que aun no estaba completamente sanado.

Pero le reste importancia a eso.

-ahora solo debo desctubrir que fue lo que paso, y...en donde estare-pense poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza.

Pero en se momento, escuche el sonido de la puerta de la habitacion abrirse.

-Mmmm...- vi como la puerta se abrio revelando a... ¿una mujer?.

Si, de la puerta salio, o mejor dicho, entro, una mujer.

Pero esta tenia algo que destacaba a simple vista.

En primer lugar, la femina estaba vestida con una toga blanca, tenia un cabello marron largo y ondulado, y poseia ojos color verde, los cuales se abrieron en sorpresa al verme.

Pero algo me llamo mucho la atencion con respecto a ella.

O mejor dicho, de su apariencia.

La mujer castaña tenia alas blancas.

Seis, para ser mas presiso.

Ademas de que sobre su cabeza, habia un halo hecho de luz.

-... esto es interesante-dije mientras continuaba mirando a la mujer.

Yo iba a decir otra cosa, pero...

-ha... h-ha despertado...!-

La mujer solto esas palabras con un poco de sorpresa y alavez...¿entusiasmo?

-esto debo informarcelo a mi señora Gabriel!-vi como la mujer dijo esas palabras, y acto seguido, salio corriendo de la habitacion.

Yo por mi parte, no intente detenerla.

Solo vi con curiosidad como ella salio de la habitacion.

Me rasque un poco la cabeza.

Algo en sus palabras me hiso recordar algo.

Ese nombre, Gabriel.

Ya lo habia escuchado antes.

Si no mal recordaba, era el mismo nombre con que nombro aquel sujeto a esa mujer rubia.

Otra vez, cerre mis ojos por un momento.

Pero luego los abri, deje escapar un ligero suspiro.

-bueno... no me quedare en este lugar, debo ver en donde estoy-dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

 **/Afuera de la habitacion/**

Ya afuera de la habitacion, pude notar algunas cosas.

Lo primero, es que estaba en un largo pasillo.

Varias puertas se podian ver a lo largo de este.

Un pensamiento paso por mi mente.

- _este sitio... me recuerda un poco al interior del templo_ -pense, este lugar recordaba un poco al templo de kami-sama, auque este sitio era mas grande y se notaba mucho mas blanco y brillante.

Ademas, de que se sentia una energia un poco extraña en el ambiente.

Aunque, deje de pensar en eso, realmente queria saber en donde me encontraba.

Por lo que me dispuse a explorar un poco el lugar.

Empeze a caminar hacia al lado izquierdo del pasillo.

-hmmm... _me pregunto si estare en otra dimencion... eso seria una posibilidad... despues de todo, no puedo sentir el ki de nadie_ -pense con un poco de extrañesa

Desde que esos dos saiyajin se fusionaron, sucedieron muchas cosas, y una de ellas era, que mi sentido del ki habia aumentado en gran medida, podia sentir el ki de alguien inclusive si estuviera al otra lado del universo.

Pero, no podia sentir el ki de nadie.

Esto era raro.

Otra vez, pense en la posibilidad de que yo en este momento, me encontrase en otra dimencion.

No.

Ahora que lo pienso, era imposible.

Con lo poderoso que soy, inclusive si estoy en otra dimencion, yo pudiera sentir el ki de los que conosco.

Pero este no era el caso.

Pare de caminar por un momento.

Me pregunte.

¿Que esta pasando entonces?

Pasaron algunos segundos... hasta que...

- _bueno... lo mejor es que no este pensando en eso, supongo que debo continuar_ -pense mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo.

 **/Varios minutos despues/**

Ya habian pasado varios minutos desde que sali de ese pasillo.

Extrañamente, no me encontre con nadie en ese periodo de tiempo.

Yo, en este momento, me encontraba caminando por... bueno, no sabria como describirlo.

Solo se que era un lugar muy grande.

Y de color blanco.

Si tendria que describirlo en pocas palabra, sin duda serian:

El interior de la habitacion del tiempo.

Era algo parecido.

Aunque claro, a diferencia de la habitacion del tiempo este lugar parecia un lugar en donde uno venia a descansar y no a entrenar.

Si, ademas este se encontraba vacio.

Empeze a mover mi cabeza a los lados.

Asi podria tener una mejor vista del lugar.

Luego, vi una puerta.

Una enorme puerta de madera.

Empeze a caminar hacia dicha puerta.

Al llegar en frente de esta.

Puse una mano sobre ella, y acto seguido, la empuje.

Fiuuuuu...

Pude escuhar el ruido de la puerta abriendose, luego de que esta abriera, una luz me cego.

Despues de unos segundos, la luz dejo de molestar mis ojos, revelando una imagen muy peculiar.

-eh?-delante de mis ojos, se encontraba un paramo.

No podia explicar muy bien lo que estaba en frente de mis ojos.

Parecia ser una enorme ciudad.

Pero era muy diferente a cualquiera que haya visto.

Habian algunos edificios y calles por aqui y por haya, tenian una apariencia muy antigua pera alavez muy bien detalladas, todos los edificios eran de color blancos.

Tambien, a la distancia habian muchas colinas y arboles.

Otra cosa que tambien note, era que habia muchas nuves a las distancia, las cuales brillaban por lo que parecia el brillo del sol.

Viendo todo esto, solo podia pensar que este sitio era como una especie de paraiso.

Mire hacia atras, pude ver como habia un enorme edifico atras de mi, obviamente yo me encontraba momentos atras en aquel edificio.

Mire hacia el frente.

En ese momento, senti varias presencias.

Eleve mi mirada al cielo, en donde las habia sentido.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco.

Pude ver personas volando.

Esto no fue lo que me sorprendio.

La verdadera razon de mi sorpresa, era como ellos estaban volando.

-vaya... ¿es que acaso todo el mundo en este lugar tiene alas?-me pregunte con un poco de sarcasmo, viendo como algunas personas volavan en cielo con ayuda de esas alas, realmente tenia curiosidad en saber que eran esos seres, era la primera vez desde que naci que veia a seres tan extraños.

Bueno, extraños no sera la palabra indicada, si no raros.

Pero bueno, decidi dejar esto para otra ocasion, realmente no es como si no hubiera visto cosas raras en mi vida.

De nuevo, volvi a suspirar.

-bien... supongo que ahora debo encontrar un poco de informacion-supuse mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el lado izquierdo de la calle.

Y hablando de eso.

La calle me dio un poco de curiosidad.

Era de una material liso y de color blanco.

Bastante limpia diria yo.

Aunque eso era redundante.

-hmmm... veamos-empeze a mirar a mis alrrededores, queria encontrar a una persona para poder pedirle informacion.

Pero para mi mala suerte, no habia nadie cerca.

Asi que...

-no hay alternativa... tendre que preguntarle a uno de esos seres-dije mientras elevava la mirada al cielo, en donde podia ver algunas de esas personas con alas volando de aqui haya..

Yo estaba a punto de usar mis poderes para volar, para asi poder alcanzarlos.

Pero...

-hey!-

Una voz masculina se escucho a mis espaldas.

Yo en ese momento gire para ver quien era.

-uhg?-hice una gesto de confucion.

Flotando encima de mi, se encontraba uno de esos seres con alas.

Si, aunque el era un poco diferente a los demas.

Llevava una especie de armadura dorada y con telas rojas, tenia el cabello oscuro y ojos dorados, y en su espalda habia 5 pares de alas... ah! y el halo en la cabeza.

Y en su mano, portaba una espada que brillaba en una luz roja.

La cual apunto hacia mi.

-¿quien eres tu?...no mejor dicho, ¿que haces en este lugar?-

Me pregunto con seriedad y alavez autoridad.

-uhg?...-levante mi ceja en confucion.

Mas que pregunta parecia mas bien una orden.

Okay, es oficial.

Este sujeto no me agrada.

No obstante, decidi responder a dichas preguntas.

-... mi nombre es Vegetto...-le respondi con un poco de indiferencia-...y con respecto a la otra pregunta... Mmmm... es algo que yo tambien quisiera saber-le conteste con un tono casual pero alavez burlon.

No es como si fuera de los que les encanta buscar pleitos, pero este sujeto no me agradaba, y el que estuviera aputandome con una espada me molestaba un poco.

Digo, soy un saiyajin, el orgullo es una de mis cualidades.

Por lo que encontraba un poco estupido y alavez un poco insultante el que este tipo me estuviera apuntando con una arma.

Digo, considerando quien soy, es como si me estuviera subestimando.

Vi como el sujeto fruncio el seño.

-ya veo... con que es eso-el sujeto comento con un tono neutral pero alavez molesto-perdoname... pero no puedo permitir que andes en este lugar como si nada... por lo que, me veo obligado a llevarte fuera de aqui-el sujeto con alas comento mientras desendia hacia el suelo.

Yo por otra parte...

-Mmmm... lo siento, pero no puedo irme aun de aqui, nesesito algunas respuestas-yo comente mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

La razon por la que no queria irme, era que necesitaba saber en donde estaba.

De inmediato, el sujeto entrecerro sus ojos.

-esa no es una opcion... si no quieres aceptar de manera pasifica, tendre que sacarte a la fuerza-el sujeto comento con un tono amenazante mientras creaba otra espada en su otra mano.

Yo en ese momento solte una ligera risa burlona.

Lo cual, como yo esperaba, molesto al tipo.

-¿si tanto quieres sacarme de este lugar?... ¿porque no lo intantas?-le rete mientras cerraba mis ojos.

A pesar de no poder verlo, sabia que habia puesto una mueca de molestia.

-esta bien... si eso es lo que pides!-el tipo solto esas palabras con un tono fuerte, se escuchaba claramente molesto.

Yo abri de nuevo mis ojos.

Y descruze mis brazos.

-ya veo entonces... ¡aqui vamos!-

Con uso de mi velocidad, desapareci del lugar.

El sonido del estallido hyper-sonico fue claramente audible.

Apareci detras del tipo con alas.

Pense una cosa.

 _-mi velocidad tambien aumentado-_

Incluso, estando detras del tipo, pude ver que aun quedaba la imagen residual de mi delante de el.

Realmente soy muy veloz.

-¿c... como?!-escuche la pregunta del obviamente impresionado hombre.

Yo decidi responderle.

-destras de ti!-

El tipo, claramente soprendido, reacciono, volteo y balanceo sus brazos, y con gran fuerza me ataco con sus dos espadas.

Yo, apasar de no saber de que estaba hechas esas espadas, decidi poner mi brazo para protegerme.

 **BOOMMM!**

Un fuerte ruido se escucho.

Una pequeña explocion sacudio los alrrededores.

Poco a poco, el polvo se disipo.

Y cuando lo hiso por completo, yo aun tenia mi brazo intacto.

Pero no podia decir lo mismo de las espadas del sujeto con alas, las cuales habian explotado.

-i-imposible!-

Escuche como el dijo esas palabras en voz baja.

Acto seguido, tomo distancia usando sus alas.

-c-como?!...¿como fue que hisiste eso?!-

Me pregunto en un estado de incredulidad.

Me confundi un poco.

-uh?... que pregunta mas estupida... lo unico que hise fue levantar mi brazo, nada mas-

Le respondio con un tono de broma.

Observe con un poco de impresion como decenas de lanzas de luz aparecian alrrededor del hombre con alas.

Quien entrecerro los ojos.

-eso de hace un rato... cuando desapareciste... nunca habia visto una velocidad tan grande... pero, el que hayas soportado y mas aun destruido mis espadas con mera resistencia, es algo muy desconsertate, incluso un Rey Demonio hubiera salido seriamente lastimado por ese impacto, incluso muerto... y tu solo lo resististe como si nada... eso, solo indica una cosa-

El sujeto dijo esas palabras con gran seriedad.

Me senti un poco curioso por sus palabras.

-que?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-hmp... viendo todo eso, indica que eres alguien muy peligroso... por lo que no puedo permitir que te vayas... eso seria muy arriesgado...por lo que, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida, tendre que destruirte aqui y ahora!-

El tipo declaro mientras dos espadas aparecian en sus manos, solo que a diferencia de las anteriores, estas emitian mas energia.

Yo mire confundido por sus palabras.

¿Realmente acababa de decir eso?

Bueno, no hay de otra.

-ya veo...supongo que no hay manera de que te haga cambiar de opinion, aunque viendolo de este modo, realmente quiero ver de lo que eres capaz-dije mientras ponia mis brazos en posicion de combate.

El silencio se apodero de la zona.

Por una lado, estaba el sujeto con espadas en las manos, quien tenia una mirada calculadora en su rostro.

Yo por mi parte, aun tenia mis brazon en posicion de combate.

Al igual que la batalla con buu, yo no tenia la intencion de tomar muy en serio esta pelea.

Digo, no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de la diferencia de poder.

Suspire un poco.

Eleve un poco mi ki.

Estaba a punto de usar otra vez mi velocidad, pero...

-ustede dos! ¡DETENGANSE EN ESTE INSTANTE!-

Con autoridad, una voz femenina ordeno arriba de nosotros.

Vi como el sujeto se congelo.

-eh?... quien?-mire hacia arriba.

Y sin yo saberlo, tambien me congele.

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

Hay estaba ella!

La mujer rubia que vi antes.

Que se encontraba flotando arriba de nosotros con ayuda de sus 6 pares de alas.

Y en su bello rostro habia una mirada un poco molesta.

Que era dirigida hacia nosotros.

-G-Gabriel?-

El tipo solto esas palabras con algo de nerviosismo.

Un momento...

¿Estaba asustado de ella?

-... pero si es ella...-yo murmure mientras la miraba desender al suelo, ella luego nos dirige una mirada de reproche.

No se porque.

Pero la forma en que me mira.

Me recuerda a ese sentimiento.

Ese sentimiento que les daba a kakarotto y a vegeta cuando sus esposas se enojaban con ellos.

-ufff... asi que aqui estabas-escuche como la mujer dijo esas palabras con alivio, yo la mire confundido por un momento.

Pero luego, la mujer miro al sujeto.

Y de inmediato, su exprecion se vuelve seria.

-Sariel... ¿que estas haciendo aqui? ¿no deverias estar haciendo el trabajo que se te ha encomendado?-

Ella le pregunto con un tono serio.

Yo mire como el tipo bajo un poco la mirada y cerro sus ojos, no tenia que ser listo para darme cuenta de que el tipo sentia temor hacia ella.

-disculpeme, mi señora Gabriel... lo que sucededio es que iba de camino a las puertas, pero vi a este hombre andar en este lugar como si nada, pense... pense que podria ser algun tipo de infiltrado, baje para investigar pero... cuando me di cuenta, ya habiamos comenzado a pelear-

El sujeto le explico a la mujer, quien al escuchar esas palabras suelta un suspiro de alivio.

-ya veo... con que eso paso, creo que fue un poco descuidado de mi parte el haber dejado su cuidado en menos de otra, aunque nunca me hubiera imaginado que causarian este pequeño incidente... de todos modos-ella dirige su mirada hacia mi-... me alegra que estes bien-

La mujer me dijo eso con un tono amable y una pequeña sonrisa.

-e-este... grasias por ayudarme, supongo-le respondi mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, realmente se me hacia un poco dificil mirarla a la cara

Ya que por alguna razon sentia una ligera verguenza.

-no hay de que...ah! por cierto, dejame presentarme, mi nombre es Gab...-en ese momento, decidi interrumpirla, ciertamente, me generaba cierta molestia el que me informe de algo que ya se.

-Gabriel, ya lo se-le informe mientras me cruzaba de brazos otra vez.

Vi como ella se soprendio un poco por lo que dije,.

-are ¿como es que sabe mi...?-nuevamente, decidi interrumpirla.

-tu nombre?...es muy sencillo, a pesar de que en ese momento estaba muy mal herido, escuche con claridad como aquel tipo rubio te llamo de esa forma... y hace unos momentos, aquel sujeto te llamo con ese mismo nombre, por lo que debo suponer que ese es tu nombre-yo le informe con desden.

-ho... y-ya veo, es un gusto conocerlo...ugg-

-Vegetto... ese es mi nombre-me presente con el mismo tono de hace unos momentos.

Vi con curiosidad como la mujer puso una cara de confusion, ovbiamente por el nombre que yo poseia.

Bueno.

No es como si yo tuviera un nombre raro o algo por el estilo.

Mas bien, podria considerarlo "poco comun".

-bueno... gusto en conocerlo, señor Vegetto-ella me dijo con un tono amable y una ligera reverencia.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR.** (inserte:Black Veil Brides - **In The End** )

hasta aqui el cap, lamento si lo corte en esta parte :D.

antes de irme, quisiera pedirles disculpa(otra vez) aqui en tachira no hay mucho wifi o mejor dicho casi ni se encuentra, y mas aun con las cosas que estan pasando en el pais, tecnicamente estuve 1 mes sin meterme en internet... osea, ustedes se imaginaran lo jodido que fue... pero bueno, ahora hablemos del cap, que les parecio?... ¿aclare algunas cosas? o ¿los confundi mas?.

pero primero, he de mensionar 4 cosas importante.

1-la aparicion de vegetto si fue detectada por las demas facciones, eso es mas que obvio.

2-vegetto sera parte de la faccion de los angeles.

3-majin buu aun sigue vivo, y planeo ponerlo en el fic, pero no como ustedes piensan, buu aun es muy debil para enfrentarse a vegetto, y mas aun con su recien senkai , por lo que buu absorbera a otra persona para volverse mas fuerte.

4-vegetto optendra una nueva tranformacion, pero no sera el Super Saiyajin Dios o Blue, por ahora no les dire como sera...

bueno, sin mas que decir me despido, adiosssss...

pt:que disfruten la cancion!.


	3. He regresado XD

Jajajaja que tal, si lo se... mas de un año, seguro me dieron por muerto... bueno casi estuvieron en lo cierto, se podría decir que mi pc sufrió una muerte subita, el modem de mi casa se daño y me mude de casa :V osea... gabrielgamer27 habia muerto de tres tiros en las bolas jajaja... pero igual, las esferas del dragón cumplieron en revivierme XD y por esferas del dragón quiero decir, que me compre una nueva pc y le robe la clave del WiFi a mi vecina XD jajajaa... igual ya volví... lo se mala mía al no actualizar, osea volví con eso alegrense XD jajaja okno... tranquilos el cap de un mundo diferente esta casi listo para sacer del horno jujuju... coño de verdad les digo, ese fic estaba que lo borraba, pero bueno, me entro nostalgia y decidí continuarlooo... pero por otro lado, wowww quien diria, yo tenia razon:V super saiyajin blanco XD jajajaja no enserio, soy nostradamus... o como coño se escriba, ahora lo que si les se decir es que esa transformacion les saco un orgasmo a mas de uno, incluyendome xDxD me muero por ponerla enlost warrior, aunque tendre que poner un enemigo marditamente poderoso para por lo menos darle caña a goku, el cual ya esta en un nivel sumamente hyper mega súper hd 3d 4k violador de aliens esparatano chuk norris súper macho jahskahajwgajwvwh... jejeje de igual, ya volví criaturitas! Espero que estén listos! Cambio y fuera!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
